


kunochi and the sekirei plan

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto, Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, newlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Tenten life is a sad and loney one intel she enters a portal, gos to a new world will she find love happiness and purpose or will the sekirei plan stirp all that from her?.tenten Harem





	kunochi and the sekirei plan

the loney weapons shop owner

A store in Konoha that’s bearly visted a women with dark brown hair and brown eyes her hair in buns ,wearing a white shirt with red collor and strap down the side with red pants.  
Her name is Tenten she reading a book like usual she board and lonely has usual has well, she had ear rings in her ears. She closed shop early.  
Began walking by a allye when a portal opened she saw it and entered it, landed in a place she dint recognize a huge city .  
She walks around she thinks,’ I am to old uh I am 24 uh who want me I miss being in my teens’ she stops big building it said MBI.  
She enters looks at the inside, shocked at the look a man with tall slender, bespectacled and spiky white hair.

He is entirely wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe.  
“hi young ladey what do you need?” Tenten”I want look like my late teen 17 to 18”, he takes her to a room puts her under.  
Few hours pass shes wakes up the man said,”my name is Hiroto Minaka “ Tenten gets up gets dressed.  
She pays and leaves the building begins looking for a place to stay when she felt a sword on her back, her ninja intects kicked in”give me you money” said a feminine voice.  
Tenten did a frount flip and drew a tano the robber has a black cloak on with long blonde hair brown eyes wears a white sweater with part of her shoulder showing with black sports sorts and black sports bra.  
Tenten charged swrong her Tato the girl blocked her body got hot she began to breath heavy , she fell on her knees thought’ why I is my body hot ?’.

The girl then passed out Tenten cought her and took her some were she walked intel she stops at inn called Izumo Inn, TenTen put the girl by the tree.

She then woke up and said,”my name is Sun sekirei number 2” a man walks out hes wearing a white sweater with blue jeans has black hair and eyes, he sees the two.  
“need a place to stay?” Tenten shook her head yes, he then took them in the place was small clean looking.  
A slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. 

She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.  
Tenten then blushed said,”um me and Sun need a place to live” the women then said” you welcome here my name is Miya and I am the land ladey”.  
Tenten and Sun are shown to thaire room Tenten saw how high the rent was 50.000 Yen, she then began look for a job.  
“mmm what to be what to do?” she said Sun saw “how about neko maid café or bunny club?”, Tenten saw the bunny club paid good.

 

She went to it applied said she was 21 she looked like it she got her uniform put it on , it’s a black body suit with bunny ears and a cotton tail on her butt.

She began serving beer and food after she gets off begins to walk home she made it to the inn, went to get in the tub.  
Sun was in the room “want get a bath?” Tenten smiled shook her head yes they went to the bath it was filled with other females, one has fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips.

She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest.  
She nude the other womens thaire a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a well developed body figure .  
Thaire two other endowed women one with black long hair and black eyes blonde hair, the blonde has blue eyes and nude The last one a child long blonde hair green eyes ”hey “ they said in unison.  
Tenten gets in so dose Sun, the second brown haired women said,”I am Uzume the other brown head is Musbi the blondes is Tsukiumi and Kusano but we call her Ku “.

Uzume continued,” the last name is Kazehana and me I am Uzume” Tenten then blushed Sun noticed dint say a word they soaked for a while and bathed got out.  
All went to bed Tenten went to sleep so did Sun, Tenten dint know what her new life whould bring but it whould bring trouble and a harem of women and fierce battles to come.


End file.
